Electric bicycles are increasing in popularity. Such bicycles typically include conventional bicycle components integrated with an electric motor that may be used for propulsion, including assisting or supplementing the pedal power supplied by the rider.
At times, electric bicycles may be involved in unexpected events that warrant outside attention or assistance. In motor vehicles, algorithms and associated sensors have been used to identify such events based on various vehicle parameters, such as air bag deployments, and to request assistance. However, attempts at automatically identifying unexpected events associated with electric bicycles have proved challenging.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for automatically detecting unexpected electric bicycle events. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.